


The Doctor and His Child

by MsLordess



Series: Tenth Doctor and Teenage Reader (NOT ROMANTIC/SEXUAL) [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fatherly Love, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Tenth Doctor has some problems, actually not just some a lot, this may or may not be projection but oops, this purely familial love and I will murder you all if you construe it in any other way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 06:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14971514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLordess/pseuds/MsLordess
Summary: You remind the Doctor of someone.





	The Doctor and His Child

You silently looked over the Doctor’s shoulder as he leaned over the console.  
“And this-“ he said with a grin, pointing to a lever, “this doo-hicky confirms all the details and gets the motors rearing to go!” The Doctor’s chocolate eyes twinkled with youthful enthusiasm. “Pretty neat, eh?”  
You chuckled. “Yes, it’s wonderful.”  
The Doctor smiled, getting up out of his chair. “Well, you officially have your driver’s license! For the TARDIS, that is.”  
You looked at the Doctor. “Are you sure I’m old enough for that?” You snickered, a glint of mischief in your eye.  
The Doctor played along, his dimples wrinkling his face. “Well, you are now!”  
You laughed as the Doctor pulled you into a hug. You clinged onto his brown trench-coat, never wanting to let go.  
Suddenly, you reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the sonic-screwdriver. You drew back, holding it in your hand while smirking at the Doctor. “Soooo, when are you gonna teach me to use this?”  
The Doctor snatched it from your hand and stuffed it back in his pocket. “The moment you fly this ship without it crashing, I’ll let you play around with it.”  
You doubled over with laughter, your chest heaving with every breath. When you finally straightened back up, however, the Doctor had a very different look on his face.  
“Doctor? Are you alright?” You asked.  
The Doctor looked at you. “Oh, yes! I’m fine. Say, it isn’t it your bedtime soon?”  
You tilted your head. “Doctor, are you sure you’re alright-“  
The Doctor grabbed your hand, leading you to your bedroom. “Go on, (Y/N). You need to get ready for bed. Goodnight.”  
The door closed with a loud thud, leaving you in a dark room with many questions. For a moment while you were getting changed into your pajamas, you tried to forget them. But soon, you just couldn’t handle it. Why was the Doctor acting so strangely?  
Silently, you slipped out of your room and placed a hand on the wall. “Ol’ girl.” You whispered to the TARDIS. “Where’s the Doctor?”  
The library door opened at the end of the hallway. You patted the wall. “Thank you, Miss.”  
You slowly opened the door, careful to make sure it didn’t creak. You peered through when you heard the Doctor’s voice.  
“...Sweetheart, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry that I had to do that to you. And now I’m replacing you. I still love you with all of my two hearts, lovely...”  
You leaned forward slightly. The door, not used to supporting weight, creaked.  
The Doctor, now in view, immediately whipped around, seemingly hiding a book behind him. “(Y/N)?”  
Knowing you had been caught, you stepped forward. You looked up at the Doctor with hard, steely eyes. “Doctor, you lied to me. You are not alright. What’s wrong?”  
The Doctor cowered under your gaze and turned away. “You don’t need to worry about it. Go back to bed.”  
“But-“  
“Go back to bed!” The Doctor snapped, tears stinging his eyes.  
You flinched. The Doctor recoiled, his stern face turning to one of pain. “(Y/N)-“  
You turned away, eyebrows furrowed. “No, no, no. I can tell when you want to share something but think it’ll make you look weak. Trust me, it’s very common with you. I’ll go back to bed. Goodnight, Doctor.”  
As you were about to step out the door, you felt the Doctor’s hand on your shoulder. “(Y/N), wait-“  
You grabbed his hand and twisted around, the tears slowly running down your face. “Doctor, I’ve been waiting for two years. I’ve spilt my guts for you at three in the morning, and you won’t even tell me a detail of your past. Don’t you think that’s unfair for someone my age?”  
The Doctor swallowed hard. He lifted his hand up to your cheek and wiped away some of the tears.  
“(Y/N), do you want to hear something I’ve been wanting to tell you?”  
You shut your eyes tight, begging for no more tears to come out. “What is it?” You whispered.  
The Doctor put a hand on your shoulder, leading you to a chair. “Please, sit.”  
Once you both had sat, the Doctor placed a book in your lap. You opened it immediately and saw pictures of a girl. A young girl, no older than ten. Her brown hair was short, only coming down to her shoulders. When you looked at her eyes, you were reminded of something, but you couldn’t place what.  
Suddenly, it clicked.  
She and the Doctor both had the same shine of youthful freedom in their eyes.  
You looked up at the Doctor. “Is this-“  
“My daughter. She was nine when she was killed in the War.”  
The Doctor’s face didn’t look like a young man’s anymore. The wrinkles were more evident, and the normal cheerful look in his eyes was replaced with a weariness that you could have never imagined.  
You reached out to the Doctor’s hand and took it in your own. “Doctor...” You muttered, forcing yourself not to cry.  
The Doctor looked in the eyes. “Every time I look at you, (Y/N), you remind me of her. You act almost exactly like she did. You’re both young and carefree, but also quite mature for your ages. You’re both observant, clever, sharp-witted, and can read people like a book. And yet, you’re still here.”  
The Doctor’s face wrinkled, and he started to cry. Clinging onto his hand, you got up, and silently sat on his lap.  
In that moment he quieted. “(Y/N)-“  
You put a finger to his lips. You snuggled closer to him, eventually being able to put your head on his shoulders.  
“Doctor,” You spoke through his sobs, “I’m sure your daughter was the best girl in the universe. You miss her dearly, and it hurts me to see you like this. If you feel like I’m trying to replace her, I can always leave.”  
The Doctor went still. “No.” He stuttered out. He pulled you off his shoulders and looked you in the eyes.  
“(Y/N), when you write a new chapter in a book, it doesn’t replace the old chapter. My daughter was an old chapter in my story. Now, I’m looking at blank pages, and I see a new chapter begging to be written. You have to be here to write it with me.”  
You sniffed. “Are you saying what I think you’re saying, Doctor?”  
The Doctor pulled you close again, wrapping his arms around you tenderly.  
“(Y/N), you are the new chapter in my story. You are the new character brought into the book that changes the protagonist’s life forever. (Y/N), I love you like I loved my daughter.”  
You choked out a sob and nearly crushed the Doctor in your arms. “Doctor...I love you too.”  
For the rest of the night you two sat there, holding each other and repeating how much you cared for each other.  
You were still there in the morning, though both of you were asleep. Well, at least you were. The moment the Doctor woke up, he looked down to see you in his arms.  
Silently, he stroked your hair, cautious not to wake you up. He looked at your sleeping face and smiled.  
“Good morning, my dear (Y/N).” He whispered to you, a warm glow in his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Oof angst.


End file.
